1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the interaction of organic materials with energy and, in particular, the interaction of organic materials with electrons.
2. Art Background
Extensive research has been devoted to the study of the interaction of organic materials with energy such as electromagnetic radiation or electron beams. This research shows that irradiation of organic molecular crystals almost invariably leads to a rapid loss of crystallinity followed at higher doses by gross mass loss. A substantial portion of this research has no useful application. For example, Jones et al have discovered a rare instance where a particular organic compound, e.g., p-terphenyl, undergoes a crystalline change when subjected to an electron beam without decomposing into a significantly different compositional phase. (See Material Research Bulletin, 10, pp. 1031-1036 (1975).) However, no accompanying change of a useful material property was disclosed to occur.
Although some research concerning the interaction of organic compounds with energy is only of scientific interest, a great deal of practical information has also been generated. For example, the electron lithographic technologies used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices, e.g., silicon based devices, depend on the interaction of an appropriate form of energy with, generally, an organic polymer. Patterns are delineated for the processing of a semiconductor wafer by subjecting an organic coating on the wafer to electrons incident on the polymer in a desired pattern. The electrons produce a chemical change in the polymer coating which allows the preferential solvation and, thus, removal of either the irradiated or nonirradiated portion.
Other uses resulting from the interaction of organic compounds with energy are of interest. For example, the storage of data in a laser readable medium has been investigated. Extensive research continues in areas involving the interaction of organic compounds with energy to improve known processes and to develop new processes.